The Beginning of the End
by Kestrel9424
Summary: After escaping from the squids, Kestrel learns that the three of the remaining members of team crafted, their leaders, were captured too, but there is dulipcates. Who is who? AU, Enderlox, Anti-Skydoesminecraft, WitherMU. (Deadlox, Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse.


**Heeeelllloooo people. I am here with another story. I do not own anything in this except th plot and the characters.**

I watched as the squid who was guarding my cell swam away. This was my chance. I was captured by squids at the start of the war, and it started a year ago. I had already picked the lock on the handcuffs I had with a hair clip. Slipping my hands out and grabbing the lockpick, I picked the lock on the window, even though we were underwater, and water came into the room, putting more in there.  
"Now is better than never " I muttered, taking a deep breath and swimming out the window and up to the surface. As soon as I broke the surface, I gasped. I was almost out of breath. That's when I saw the squids coming. I jumped up and flew into the air, back to shore, as fast as I could. As soon as I touched the beach, I collapsed, not even bothering to fold my wings.  
"S-SKY! KATE!" I yelled, standing up, knowing they were nearby, and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and a squid behind me. I grabbed my sword, which I had hidden while I was in captivity, and killed it.  
"Kestrel!" I heard, and Kate came out of the woods, with Mitch and Jerome behind her, tackling me in a hug. I hugged back, sore from having tentacles all over my arms, face, and waist.  
"What the heck did they do to you?" Jerome asked, touching my face gently.  
"I dun wanna talk about it." I said quietly. I heard yelling from a few blocks away, and quickly shifted into my ultra form.  
"We gotta get out of here, now." I said, and everyone got onto my back.  
"Guide me since I don't know where anything is anymore." I said and took off, blasting a mix of dark and psychic magic at the squids who had come back to try and get me, and flew to the coordinates that Kate said to me. It was a small base, no bigger than the second SkyHub.  
"Old base got destroyed?" I asked, and Kate said a quiet yes. I noticed Mitch wasn't talking. At all.  
"It's quiet." I said quietly, landing in front of the base and going into my normal form after everyone got off.  
"Everyone is processing the fact that three leaders are missing Kes." Kate said, and I looked at her. My bright red eyes must have flashed black as everyone flinched.  
"Wha..when?"  
"They were missing for a few days, but we figures out what happened after we heard the squids. We still haven't found the rest of team crafted though."  
"Who?"  
"The fish, Bluemonkey, Seto, Ssundee, though we know he ran somewhere near his house after his sunglasses broke-"  
"Which means we have a derp Ssundee loose. Wonderful." I interrupted Jerome for a second, then let him continue.  
"-and...Tyler." Mitch finished, making me sigh.  
"What about Bonks and Weedlion?"  
"Captured. Right after you did too." I glared at the sky, wondering why this happened, to us no less.  
"We need to get inside before the mobs start spawning. They'll try to get you back, considering you're like the king in the chess game and the biggest part of the war."  
"How?"  
"You're the last dragon hybrid left Kes. The king squid and Herobrine want to wipe your memory and make you evil." I thought back to a few days ago.  
_"We got them! We got the leaders of the Sky, Star, and Dead armies! We will rule, since we have that dragon." I hissed at the name given to me by some squids. I thought about what they said. They had Sky, Jason, and Deadlox.  
"I can't believe it." One said, walking up to my cell. I sat up against the back wall, glaring at it.  
"Dragon, turn into your 'ultra' form."  
"No."  
"Do it."_  
_"No.  
"Do it before I get someone to torture you again."  
"I. Said. No." I said, glaring daggers at the squid.  
"Do it!" It yelled, swimming into my cell and slamming me into the wall. I had been injected with water breathing potions that would last years, as long as I stayed in the facility. My head snapped against the wall, making me yell out in pain. I heard a faint voice yell "Kes?" Before I was dragged out of my cell and into the throne room.  
I groaned as I the king came out glaring at me. Surprisingly, all the kings and queens and their children are hybrids. He was human, but with eight appendages on his back and gills, which freaked me out some.  
"She was misbehaving and not listening to me." The squid said, and Sky, Jason, and Deadlox were brought into the room, but Deadlox looked different, with purple eyes and headphones. I tilted my head at this, and looked at Sky, then back at Deadlox. He shrugged.  
"Let them watch us torture her." The king said, grabbing me by the neck with his tentacles, the sucky thingys latching onto my skin, along with more around my arms, legs, chest, and hands, leaving marks everywhere. I got hit on the back by something, collapsing on the ground despite the tentacles holding me back.  
"Now, do what we tell you or this will happen again, dragon"  
"I have a name you know" I muttered, looking at the king. I knew this was a bad idea, but I had to.  
"Your name is dragon, isn't it?"  
"That isn't my name."  
"Then you don't have a name."  
"My name is Kestrel. I am a dragon hybrid who is currently in the captivity of the stupidest beings in Minecraftia, and I am currently in front of the stupidest thing I have ever seen." I said, and Sky snickered in the background, as I flicked my tail. I got tackled to the ground by about ten squids, all of the, covering me in their tentacles.  
"Take it back."  
I smiled sweetly. "Nope." I said, popping the p. A tentacle went over my mouth, and I bit it, making the king squeal in pain, and I started laughing, then I was dragged off to my cell once again, then knocked out. I had slight amnesia the next day, forgetting all the events from that day._

"Keeeeeesssssssssss!" Kate said, waving a hand in front of my face.  
"I spaced out. I know, I know." I said, walking inside. It was silent for a few moments, before I finally decided to speak up.  
"I know where Sky, Jason, and Ty are."

**haha cliffy. Anyways I'm watching the matrix, so bye.**


End file.
